With The Good Comes The Bad
by Riley The Writer
Summary: Lily Evans is considered an outcast but like everybody else, she wants to be loved. When she becomes friends with a popular guy, he pretends not to know her in public...Does Lily change for him or is he not worth it? Told from Lilys POV.


Disclaimer: I only own anything you do not recognize.  
  
Authors note: Hello everyone! Yes, here goes the long and boring first authors note. There's a few things you should know about the story before you end up asking me questions that I will answer. First of all, there will not be a lot of Lily and James romance action until later chapters. If you're impatient then I don't think this story is for you. Secondly, this story was rated PG-13 for your basic reasons (mainly language...). Not much to talk about there. Thirdly, I do not usually post my stories on this site so if anyone knows how to do italics or such, can you please tell me. Muchas gracias! That's all there really is to know...if you have any questions or such...just ask me in review. If you need to email me for some reason...my email is BadAssBaby101@hotmail.com  
  
–Riley–  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Starting Out With A Bang  
  
[i]Lily Evans was different than most girls her age. At the age of 16, Lily found more pleasure in books than partying with boys. Instead of driving anywhere, Lily preferred walks in the woods, studying the different plants and animals she could find. Of course, there was also the fact that Lily went to school in a secluded area where the only people who attended carried wands and flew on broomsticks. Lily went to a wizarding school.  
  
Lily was great in school. She was top of her class (in all of her classes) and a prefect. However, Lily was not exactly social and didn't have many friends. This was mostly because people judged her based upon her appearance. When she was 10 she had died her hair pink with black tips and cut almost all of it off. Her mother nearly had a heart-attack. Lily had the prettiest long auburn hair. But when she came home one day her hair was down to her chin and cut so it had a jagged appearance. Normally, Lily wore a pair of faded blue flairs and a white top that exposed her thin stomach. Most people would classify her look as "trashy" or "skimpy" but Lily didn't care. She described it as original.  
  
Although it didn't bother Lily that she was an outcast, she still wanted friends. Even just one. She just wanted to be loved and wanted by someone. Everybody wants that.[/I]  
  
-----  
  
"Lily! Get out of bed!" my mom shouted downstairs to my bedroom. Ugh, I groaned and turned on my light as I slid out of bed. I pulled on my new black skirt that went down to my knees and my black combat boots. Today I was only getting dressed up to start the year with a bang. The thing I loved most was to cause controversy over my look. You should see some of the girls who think they're cool with their tight jeans and high-neck sweaters. I don't follow the trends. I wear what I like. Sometimes I don't match at all but it doesn't matter. I just love to see people waste their time saying stuff about me when I don't even care.  
  
"LILY! HURRY UP! YOU'LL MISS THE TRAIN!" my mom shouted even louder. I rolled my eyes as I pulled on my white shirt that I always wore. I grabbed my trunk and ran up the stairs, ready for my 2nd to last year at school.  
  
------  
  
I said bye to my mom and got on the train, sitting the compartment in the back so barely anyone would disturb me. I don't have "friends". I know people and have carried on a few conversations with some but that doesn't classify them as friends. I rarely ever spend time in the common room or my dormitory. If I'm not in class, the Great Hall, or the library, you can find me exploring the school or the Forbidden Forest.  
  
I laid down on the seat and stared at the ceiling, humming "Yellow Submarine" by The Beatles. See, I may be considered completely different to everyone but I like the same thing every girl does. With the exception of boys.  
  
Boys, can't live with them and you can't shoot them. That was my mom had always said when her and my dad fought. My mom was probably the smartest woman in the world. Maybe not in mathematics but she had a lot of common sense. My dad wasn't exactly the ideal picture of a family man, with two girls and lovely wife. He was a drunk, bum, good-for-nothing grown man who acted like he was still a teenager. My mom treated him like a baby. That's the only thing holding her back from being the smartest person in the world. I say she should kick him out the door and tell him to clean up before he dares come back into the house. Then again, that's just me.  
  
I don't even know why girls bother with relationships. I mean, unless you happen to find your "one and only", some one is going to get hurt in the end. Either the boy starts being a jerk and mess around with other girls or the girl gets her heart broken and spends weeks in depression. Life can be band enough, why add on to it all?  
  
I guess when I actually get to know a guy, my opinions will change but I don't think I'll fully understand why we girls put ourselves through so much pain. As if PMS and the pain of having a baby wasn't bad enough, why break our hearts?  
  
-----  
  
I fell asleep right as the train started to move and woke up with someone poking me. I rubbed my eyes and squinted my eyes.  
  
"Hey, Prefects need to meet for a couple minutes." a heard a guy say. I got up and saw who had been nice enough to actually come and get me.  
  
  
  
It was James Potter, a.k.a. Mr. Popular. I knew him better than I knew a lot of people but he had no idea about this. I doubt he even knew my name. He is pretty nice and not [i]as[/I] stuck up as a few people. At least he was nice enough to tell me about the meeting. Everyone else would have let me sleep and miss the meeting then tell Dumbledore I'm irresponsible.  
  
"Thanks." I said tiredly. I followed him to the Head compartment just in time for the meeting.  
  
"This year things will be the same as usual." the Head Girl, Tiffany German, started, "I'll give you each papers on when you're suppose to patrol, what events we will be having throughout the year, and who to keep an eye on as potential prefects next year. The rules are as usual with a new one that a fellow prefect asked Dumbledore to include. As most of you know, Hogwarts has a school dress code. All shirts must cover all of your abdomen, and any tank tops or muscle shirts that are worn have to be at least an inch thick. Anyone who does not follow these rules will be suspended from school."  
  
Everyone looked me up and down. I knew who has said that shit to Dumbledore and I knew everyone would love to see me suspended for my "inappropriate attire". This year was going to be great. I would definitely start it off with a bang.  
  
The Head Boy spoke for a little bit too but I was too tired to pay attention. All I head was "yadda, yadda, okay you can go." I was the first to leave and go back to my compartment. I was glad that noone had stolen it. I laid back down and thought for a while.  
  
So, now the school has a rule about dressing. And it had started in spite of me. Well, this year I'll express how I feel. We'll see what else people have to say about me. Maybe this year I'll dress like this more often, just to irritate them.  
  
They had no idea who they were messing with.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when a small girl entered my compartment. She was crying and there was green slime stuck in her hair. I guess she didn't see me here.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked. She jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"S-s-sorry. I didn't know you w-w-were here." she said, trying hard to steady her voice. She turned to walk away but I stopped her.  
  
"Sit down." I told her. She smiled slightly and sat down across from me.  
  
"Someone put this gooey stuff in my hair when I was walking back from the bathroom." she said quietly, her voice steadier.  
  
"Aw." I said, sympathetically. I didn't know what exactly was in her hair so I didn't know what to do to get it out. "Who did this?"  
  
"Older guys. One had thick glasses with messy hair and the other had shorter black hair." said the little girl. I thought for a moment. I only came up with James, but he wouldn't pick on a 1st year girl. Or would he?  
  
"Can you show me where they were sitting?" I asked. She nodded slightly. I pinned on my Prefects badge and followed her out the door.  
  
We walked down the aisle and I got the typical stares from first years. I was surprised the little girl hadn't said anything to me but I wasn't one to complain about someone not saying bad stuff. She stopped at a compartment about half way down the aisle. I could hear guys laughing. I opened the door and stepped in with the girl with me.  
  
I was surprised to see James Potter goofing off with his 3 other guy friends. I was stunned for a moment.  
  
"What do ya' need?" asked a boy with sandy hair.  
  
"Did you guys put stuff in this girls hair?" I asked, nodding towards the little girl. She was looking down at her feet. The green slime was easy to spot against her black hair.  
  
"It was a complete mistake. We thought it was somebody else." said James, looking me up and down.  
  
"You do know that I can threaten you with your badge for picking on a first year?" I asked quietly. I wasn't really going to do it by I always threw in a threat to get my point across.  
  
"We didn't know it was her!" exclaimed James.  
  
"So you just randomly poor slime on people and hope it's not a little girl? What if it had been me? I would have skinned you alive for putting some stuff like that in my hair." I said.  
  
"Oh please, Evans. Any color in your hair is better than pink." said another boy with short neat hair. Sirius Black. I should have known.  
  
"What is this?" I asked, ignoring Sirius' comment and pointing towards the girl's hair.  
  
"Not too sure. James and I made it over the summer. Had to test it out on someone." said Sirius. I stared at him.  
  
"So this innocent little girl has to walk around with this crap in her hair because we don't know what it is?" I said quietly. Sirius nodded. "Do you understand that you can get expelled for something like this? What if you guys had made something harmful? Dammit, do you guys have any brains?"  
  
"Calm down Evans. I have Mess-Remover stuff." said Sirius. I tapped my foot impatiently as Sirius dug through his messy trunk. James was still looking me up and down.  
  
"Something wrong, James?" I asked. He looked at me in the eyes and grinned.  
  
"You're breaking the rules. That shirt doesn't cover your whole stomach and that strap is not an inch thick." he said.  
  
"Have I ever been one to follow the rules?"  
  
"No, but you sure do enforce them." muttered Sirius, putting the Mess-Remover in the little girls hair and rubbing the slime out with a towel. Thankfully it all came out.  
  
"Thanks for your time boys." I said as I walked out with the girl.   
  
"So what's your name?" I asked her before she ran off.  
  
"Amy Woods." she said.  
  
"Well, Miss Amy Woods, if you have a problem with anybody you can come see me, okay? I'll straighten them out." I said with a smile. She nodded and ran off. I went back to my compartment and put on my Gryffindor robes, still wearing my shirt and black skirt with my combat boots. Normally I actually wear the full uniform but I wanted out an emphasis on the school dress code.  
  
-----  
  
I entered the Great Hall and felt many eyes watching me. I continued to look forward as I walked, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. I briefly glimpsed at Dumbledore, the Headmaster, and didn't know what to think of his expression. Of course, he looked angry but at the same moment there was something that was saying he was somewhat amused.  
  
I took a seat at the Gryffindor table and took my first look around the room. People quickly looked away and began to whisper to their friends.  
  
"Miss Evans, up here please." Professor Dumbledore announced. I stood up and walked up to the Head Table, smiling on the inside.   
  
"Good evening Professor Dumbledore." I said politely. Dumbledore smiled at me.  
  
"Perhaps you missed the meeting the Prefects had on the train today." said Dumbledore.   
  
"No, sir. I was there." I said, acting as if I didn't know where he was getting at.  
  
"Then why, Miss Evans, are you dressed inappropriately?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
I looked around. It was obvious everyone was trying to listen to our conversation. "I'm sorry sir but I find the way I dress a way to express myself."  
  
"Well, you'll have to find another way to express yourself. You're a prefect Miss Evans and no prefect at Hogwarts will be allowed to dress that way." said Dumbledore with a tone that showed the end of the conversation but I'm the type of person who has to have the last laugh.  
  
"With all respect, Professor, I don't understand why this didn't seem to be a problem last year." I said. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Miss Evans, I tried to tell you nicely to change but if you do not go straight to your dormitory right now and change, you will get a weeks worth detention." he told me quietly.   
  
"I'm sorry, Professor, but I was raised to fight for what I believe in and this is something that I'm going to fight for. It's no fair to spend almost a whole year in a school where I can't even express the way I liked to dress on weekends." I said, and with that I turned and walked straight out of the Great Hall. I smiled to myself as I walked up to Gryffindor Tower. 


End file.
